The present disclosure relates to a container and a method of containing an accessory. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a container having a structure to hold the accessory within the container.
In the field of containers, various items are packaged for distribution and display in many different ways. Typically, containers merely cover the item for protection purposes. Although the container protects the item, the container prohibits access to the item unless the user separates the item from the container. Additionally, current containers require additional distribution materials such as mailing boxes and packaging materials for distribution. This arrangement, though, increases the manufacturing cost of the items since the container requires the mailing/packing materials which become disposable distribution pieces. The additional packaging arrangement also increases the cost and space needed for storage and shipping. Still further, this arrangement leads to unwieldy and bulky handling by the distributor due to the container incorporating the additional requisite packaging material.
For commercial success, containers must present a configuration which properly stores, displays and distributes the contained item in a cost efficient and user friendly manner. The success depends on factors such as manufacturing cost of the container, the functionality of the container, the distribution capability of the container, and the consumer acceptance of the container. Thus, the container should be cost effective, convenient, distributable and protective while presenting an aesthetic quality to the consumer. Additionally, the items should be integrally stored, distributed and displayed within the container for marketing advantages.